


Snapshots aus dem Leben der Familie Kofler

by LokianaWinchester



Category: Die Bergretter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, yeet
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: Mini ficlets :)





	1. Chapter 1

Markus sah Katharina an und noch immer konnte er nicht sicher sein. Er war nicht wirklich sicher, dass ihre Situation so bleiben würde wie sie war. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Katharina tatsächlich so empfand wie er. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie lange diese Gefühle anhalten würden oder wie stark Katharinas Liebe für ihn war. Falls sie ihn überhaupt liebte.

Markus wusste, wie er fühlte, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Keine Sekunde lang, seit er Katharina das erste Mal geküsst hatte, hatte er daran gezweifelt, dass er sie wirklich liebte. Seine Kapazität für Liebe war so groß, dass er es akzeptierte, dass sie sich für Thomas entschieden hatte, dass er sich damit abfand und daran arbeitete, ihr trotz seiner Gefühle ein guter Freund zu sein.

Markus wusste, dass er keinen direkten Einfluss auf ihre Gefühle hatte und er sich ihre Zuneigung nur durch den richtigen Abstand, den Respekt, der ihr gebührte und durch beständige Unterstützung, zurückgewinnen konnte. Denn wieso sollte er sich verstellen, sich mit Thomas anlegen, wenn das nur zu Konflikt und Streit führen würde? Das würde ihn auch nicht in ein besseres Licht rücken. Markus musste einfach gesagt nur das gutmachen, was er zuvor vermasselt hatte: Er musste zuverlässig sein.

Er hatte Katharina verloren, indem er nicht genug für sie da gewesen war. Doch nun hatte Markus eine Tochter und diese neue Selbstverständlichkeit vermochte es innerhalb kürzester Zeit, ihn zu einer verlässlicheren Person zu machen. Durch Mia hatte Markus erst begriffen, wie viel er sich auf andere Leute verließ, wenn er selbst sozusagen machte, was er wollte.

Und durch dieses Bewusstsein um seine Fehler, machte es um einiges einfacher, an diesen zu arbeiten.

Markus war kein Familienmensch, niemals hätte er sich für einen solchen gehalten. Familie hatte als solche keine große Bedeutung in seinem Leben getragen; sein Vater war Familie gewesen, sicher, doch er hatte seine Aufgaben als solche so sporadisch erfüllt und Markus derartig entfremdet, dass dieser kein Familienleben kannte.

Genauso wenig wusste er, welche Aufgaben und Erwartungen er selbst zu erfüllen hatte, doch dies stellte sich als weniger problematisch heraus, als er es erwartet hätte, denn Markus gab grundsätzlich in jeder Situation sein Bestes. Nur eben die Situation war neu.

Als er Katharina ansah, war Markus nun nicht sicher, welche Bedeutung er für sie hatte, doch er wusste, dass er sein Bestes geben musste. Sie verdiente nichts weniger als sein Bestes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Neben Katharina aufzuwachen, war immer wieder aufs Neue, das beste Gefühl. Jeden Morgen wurde Markus bewusst, wofür er in seinem Leben kämpfte und worum er sich sorgte. Normalerweise wachte Markus als erster auf, wenn sie sich keinen Wecker stellten. Manchmal war sein ganzer Arm eingeschlafen, doch das akzeptierte er gerne, wenn dafür Katharinas Kopf darauf lag. Sie sah so friedlich aus; diese unschuldige Schönheit nahm Markus oftmals den Atem.

Neben Katharina aufzuwachen war die perfekte Motivation.

Doch als Markus nun neben Katharina aufwachte und sie bereits hellwach zu ihm hinüberblickte, musste Markus lächeln. Das war fast noch besser.

„Ich liebe dich”, stieß Katharina aus, bevor Markus überhaupt etwas sagen konnte.

So einfach war es also; mit so wenigen Worten konnte sie Markus’ Unsicherheit und seine Zweifel vernichten. Er drehte sich zu ihr hin und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über ihre Wange. Sie kam seinen Berührungen entgegen, ohne den Blickkontakt zu brechen.

„Ich liebe dich auch”, murmelte Markus und schloss seine Augen. Die Worte entsprangen seiner Seele mit solch unbestreitbarer Wahrheit und Ehrlichkeit, dass es sich beinahe befreiend anfühlte, sie tatsächlich auszusprechen.

„Okay”, flüsterte Katharina, bevor sich ihre Lippen kurz trafen.

„Okay?” Markus lachte.

„Ja. Was soll ich sagen? Ich bin jetzt schon verlegen genug.”

Markus küsste sie noch einmal und lächelte, denn Katharina war tatsächlich rot angelaufen.

„Ist doch nicht schlimm. Nur lustig, dass du ‚okay’ sagst, wenn ich dir sag’, dass ich dich liebe.”

Katharina wandte den Blick ab.

„Okay”, wiederholte sie und grinste.

Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf den Lippen lehnte Markus sich für einen letzten Kuss hinüber zu Katharina.

„Hey!”, protestierte sie, als Markus die Decke zurückschlug und aufstand.

„Was?”, grinste er sie an.

„Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach so abhauen!”

„Dann komm doch einfach mit zum Duschen.”

Ein nachdenkliches Nicken, ein breites Grinsen, dann wühlte sich auch Katharina unter der Decke hervor.


	3. Chapter 3

 „Du liebst Katharina schon lange, oder?”

Mia lag im Gras, das Kinn auf die Hände gestützt, und sah Markus an. Sie waren schon früh morgens Wandern gegangen, damit sie auf dem Berg sowohl frühstücken als auch zu Mittag essen konnten.

Markus fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

„Ja. Aber sie war mit einem anderen zusammen.”

Mia nickte.

„Thomas, oder?”

„Genau”, antwortete Markus. Er legte sich eine Scheibe Käse auf sein Brot und nahm eine Bissen.

„Willst du noch was? Du hattest ja nur eine Scheibe.”

Mia schaute ihn nachdenklich an.

„Ja okay, ich nehm noch eine.”

„Bedien dich.” Markus schob die Box mit Brot, Käse und Wurst zu ihr hinüber.

„Äpfel hab’ ich auch noch”, füge er hinzu, aber Mia verzog das Gesicht und schaute ihn fast enttäuscht an.

„Igitt. Nein danke.”

Markus lachte. “Du wirst schon noch einen essen. Spätestens zum Mittagessen.”

Der Blick, den Mia ihm zuwarf, war noch unfreundlicher, als der erste, aber Markus konnte sie einfach nicht ernst nehmen, wenn sie sich gleichzeitig eine Scheibe Wurst ohne Brot in den Mund stopfte und er schon sehen konnte, dass sie ein Lachen nur knapp unterdrückte.

Nach einigen Minuten Pause, in denen Markus selbst einen Apfel aß, nur um Mia dabei auffordernd anschauen zu können, ergriff sie erneut das Wort.

„Ich finds gut, dass ihr zusammen seid.”

Markus lächelte.

„Ich find’ das auch gut.”

Mia verdrehte die Augen.

„Willst du Katharina heiraten?”

Markus hob die Augenbrauen. Diese Frage hatte er nicht erwartet, aber vielleicht war es nur gerecht, dass sie ihn jetzt so etwas fragte, nachdem er Mia so aufgezogen hatte.

„Und?”, hakte sie nach.

„Wäre das okay für dich?”, fragte er. Markus könnte es vollkommen verstehen, wenn Mia nicht wollte, dass Katharina eine Art Mutterfigur für ihn würde. Vielleicht war der Schmerz um den Verlust von Carola noch zu frisch.

„Ja klar. Warum auch nicht?”

Mias Lächeln ließ Markus’ Herz schmelzen. Dass er sich jemals geweigert hatte, Mia bei sich aufzunehmen, kam ihm mit jedem weiteren Tag absurder vor. Inzwischen konnte er sich kein Leben mehr ohne sie vorstellen.

Scheinbar merkte Mia, wie emotional sie ihn mit ihren Worten gemacht hatte, denn sie stand auf, setzte sich neben ihn und schlang ihre Arme um Markus.

„Danke” flüsterte er, weil er seiner Stimme nicht ganz traute.


End file.
